


Несколько историй Биттенфельд/Фаренхай

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Бета: Мэлис Крэш, Сильвара Среброволосая





	1. Утро добрым не бывает

Адальберт очень осторожно открыл глаза, только добредя до кухни. Из-за припухших век смотреть на мир широко открытым ясным взором получалось с трудом. Голова звенела, гудела и отказывалась принимать какое либо участие в жизнедеятельности организма. Фаренхайт бы честно поумирал на постели, если бы не острая жажда, бессовестно замучившая бравого адмирала. Пить хотелось невыносимо. И вообще состояние организма однозначно указывало на то, что он вчера пил, причем алкоголь, причем много, причем не разбирая градус. На более детальные воспоминания сил не было.  
Предметы и раньше прятались от него по утрам, но Фаренхайт мог быть очень настойчивым. Да, он любил поспать и часто на кухне оказывался в полубессознательном состоянии, просыпаясь ближе к месту службы.  
Сегодня, почуяв душевную и физическую слабость хозяина, его острую потребность в воде и крошечной чашечке крепчайшего кофе, кухонная утварь издевалась особенно жестко. Адальберт не смог найти графин с водой, а кофеварка, как нарочно, обнаружилась на подоконнике. С чего бы это ей быть на подоконнике Адальберт предпочел не вдумываться. Зато рядом оказалась и небольшая бутыль с водой. Удовлетворенный, Фаренхайт сам себя похвалил: какой же он все-таки молодец, заранее позаботился о воде.  
Иначе как чудом назвать то, что кофеварка согласилась работать сразу, без промывки, назвать было нельзя. Надо было пережить всего минуту жуткого звука, и кофе, быть может, вернет его к жизни.  
Недоуменно посмотрев на зажатую в руках кружку с водой, Адальберт поежился. Он был полностью уверен, что эта, сувенирная, разбилась. Но вдаваться в подробности непосредственно сейчас не хотелось совершенно.  
Спустя три вечности кофеварка излила свое содержимое в чашечку, и Фаренхайт смог спокойно сесть за стол.  
За столом ждали.  
За столом сидело существо, крайне похожее на Биттенфельда. Существо с мокрыми волосами и изрядно взъерошенное.  
Реальностью это быть не могло, поэтому Адальберт решительно проигнорировал явный признак белой горячки и клятвенно пообещал себе не пить больше. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время. Лучше всего, конечно, было бы вспомнить, с кем они вместе пили и что именно, но это все потом.  
Призрак сидел, подперев рукой лицо, отмеченное печатью утреннего страдания.  
С кончика плохо вытертой пряди сорвалась капля воды и упала на столешницу.  
Адальберт сделал глоток кофе. Очень внимательно посмотрел на каплю. Потрогал ее пальцем: капля была мокрая и холодная. После он встал, и потрогал волосы сидящего напротив человека. Волосы тоже были мокрые и холодные. Если зрение могло обманывать, то осязание - вряд ли.  
Будто для того, чтобы закрепить реальность своего присутствия, Фритц-Йозеф откашлялся.  
Фаренхайт отпрянул. Мысль о том, что это не бред, а реальный Биттенфельд, оказалась несколько выбивающей из похмельной колеи.  
\- Кофе? - выдавил из себя Адальберт.  
\- Вода, - отрезал Биттенфельд.  
И это было спасением, потому что второй раз слушать завывания кофеварки было бы ярко выраженным мазохизмом.  
\- И аспирин, - добавил Фритц-Йозеф, изучая кружку, которую поставили перед ним.  
\- Нет, - сообщил Фаренхайт. Потом, подумав, добавил: - Аспирина нет.  
Слова, даже такие короткие, казались издевательством.  
\- Есть, - укоризненно попытался покачать головой Биттенфельд, но тут же поморщился. - В правом верхнем ящике аптечка.  
Фаренхайт покорно открыл правый верхний ящик, зная, что аптечки там нет. Лекарства он держал в комнате.  
Из шкафа на него укоризненно посмотрела коробка с красным крестом на борту.  
Адальберт не менее укоризненно посмотрел на нее и заглянул внутрь. Внутри был растворимый аспирин.

Выпив лекарство, мужчины некоторое время посидели в тишине, ожидая, пока вернется сознание.  
Через несколько минут Адальберт встал сварить еще по кофе, но тут его ждало некоторое разочарование. Это была не его кофеварка. Более того, на окне были не его жалюзи, а, осмотрев более пристально помещение, Фаренхайт понял, что на потолке не его люстра, а кухонный стол, пусть тоже деревянный, но значительно отличается.  
-Фритц-Йозеф, - задумчиво протянул Фаренхайт, - а что мы вчера делали?  
\- Пили, - выдавил из себя рыжий.  
\- Подробнее.  
\- Много пили.  
\- Я уже понял, - сатирически изрек Адальберт, пристально осматривая кофеварку. Он не мог понять, как она открывалась для чистки.  
Биттенфельд с кряхтением встал и оттер соратника от агрегата.  
Стараясь не выглядеть слишком подозрительно Фаренхайт уточнил:  
\- То есть это твоя кухня. Да?  
\- С утра была моей, - съязвил Биттенфельд. Силы явно возвращались к нему.  
\- Я тоже с утра думал, что моя, - заторможено выдал Фаренхайт. В ответ на недоуменный взгляд пришлось пояснить: - Понимаешь, у меня гарнитур такой же. Ну я и...  
\- Чем докажешь?  
\- Ну… можешь прийти проверить, - огрызнулся Адальберт. Мерзкое самочувствие неминуемо отразилось на характере.  
Кофемашина была приведена в боевую готовность, и очень хотелось верить, что голова переживет еще одну пытку шумом.  
С этого момента Адальберт решил больше глупостей не делать, по чужой кухне не шариться и вообще занимать как можно меньше места.  
\- Так что же было вчера? - затронул он снова волнующую его тему.  
\- Ну... это было даже мило.  
\- Что именно? - насторожился Адальберт.  
\- Я не помню как, но мы пришли сюда. Вернее, я тебя принес. Досюда нести было ближе.  
\- Ага...  
\- Потом ты уронил меня на постель, - меланхолично продолжил хозяин дома, крутя в ладонях кофейную чашку.  
\- Ага... - чуть более отстраненно протянул Фаренхайт.  
\- Потом ты лег сверху и категорически отказался слезать.  
Фаренхайт промолчал.  
\- Ну ты все же тяжелый, и я попытался тебя скинуть.  
\- И?..  
\- Вот, - Биттенфельд оттянул ворот рубашки, оголяя шею и часть плеча. На плече светился кровоподтек, поразительно напоминающий засос.  
Адальберт помрачнел.  
\- Дальше.  
\- А дальше ты заснул, - меланхолично изрек Биттенфельд и потом жалобно добавил: - и теперь у меня все болит.  
\- Ага, - подтвердил Фаренхайт, что осознал услышанное, стараясь, чтобы это "ага" не прозвучало жалобно.  
"Жизнь есть страдание", - подумал он про себя. Предстоял бесконечный рабочий день.


	2. Мёд

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Мэлис Крэш, Сильвара Среброволосая

Свежеоправданный Адальберт фон Фаренхайт лениво ковырялся вилкой в салате. Аппетита не было. Он закладывал в себя порции еды только потому, что есть было надо, хотя сам процесс вызывал некоторое отвращение. Но Адальберт прекрасно знал за своим организмом привычку не есть во время каких-то стрессовых ситуаций и усиленно боролся с собой. Ведь этот капустный листик такой свежий, такой аппетитный на вид. Он был выращен специально для того, чтобы его съели.  
Об стол грохнули подносом, и пришлось поднять глаза.  
\- Фриц-Йозеф, - огромный рыжий мужчина с широкой улыбкой протянул руку для приветствия.  
"Я знаю", хотел было ответить Фаренхайт, но удержался.  
\- Адальберт, - пожал он сухую горячую ладонь. Рукав немного задрался и оголил травмированную наручниками кожу на запястьях. На нем все повреждения заживали долго, и запястья неприятно саднили, вновь и вновь раздраженные жесткой тканью мундира. Ходить с этими следами ему предстояло еще долго. Но заживет. До свадьбы точно.  
Не то, чтобы Адальберт жаждал компании за обедом, но в том, что касалось этого адмирала - было проще принять соседство как должное. Смиренно переждать лавину и жать дальше. Тем более что Биттенфельд оказался за едой на удивление молчалив.  
Фаренхайт уперся взглядом в тарелку, снова пытаясь себя уговорить на вот эту маленькую, такую красную помидорку. Рядом с помидоркой материализовался здоровый кусок стейка.  
Подняв глаза, Адальберт понял, что сотрапезник мрачен. Биттенфельд зло смотрел на собственный располовиненный обед. На сочную отбивную, часть которой он только что отдал соседу.  
\- Ешьте, - буркнул Фриц-Йозеф. - Салат - не еда для мужчины.  
\- Спасибо, я не голоден, - понимая, что выглядит смешно, Адальберт попытался отправить мясо обратно на тарелку Биттфенльда, но замер. Рыжий адмирал смотрел очень недобро. Потом хлопнул ладонью по столу, в последний момент загасив удар, чтобы посуда не подпрыгнула.  
\- Ешьте. Пока не съедите все, отсюда не уйдете, - и вернулся к трапезе, как ни в чем не бывало.  
Фаренхайт не смог не согласиться с тем, что Биттенфельд ел с большим аппетитом. Может быть, это, а, может быть, нежелание ввязываться в конфликт, заставили его дожевать салат и затолкать в себя кусок мяса. Удостоверившись, что Фаренхайт поел, Биттнфельд удалился в хмуром молчании.

На следующий день картина повторилась. Мирную дневную трапезу снова нарушил скрип отодвигаемого стула. Поздоровавшись, Биттенфельд выдал Фаренхайту тарелку с паровыми котлетами и приступил к поеданию отбивной. Поймав недоуменный взгляд, Биттенфельд тщательно прожевал кусочек, а потом отпечатал:  
\- Я не собираюсь еще один вечер ходить голодным. Ешьте, - и приступил к мясу, запеченному под сыром.  
Не оценить заботу Адальберт не мог. После своего скудного рациона жирное ему бы точно не пошло. А паровые котлеты оказались нежными.  
Если бы не саднили запястья, жизнь можно было бы считать прекрасной. Фаренхайт раздраженно потер руки.  
\- Покажите.  
\- Не обращайте внимания, это пройдет, - Фаренхайт поддернул рукава, чтобы скрыть следы. Несмотря на то, что рядом с огромным, как гора, Биттенфельдом, он чувствовал себя несколько неуютно, были приятно, что, невзирая на следы, его не считают чужаком и перебежчиком. Хотя он сам от этого не чувствовал себя менее неловко.  
Биттенфельд снова нахмурился. Было странно смотреть, как мрачнеет этот неунывающий адмирал. Но тому, видимо, в голову пришла какая-то свежая мысль, и Биттенфельд расцвел, заулыбался, от чего Фаренхайту стало еще более неловко. Чувствовать на себе взгляд хмурый и недоверчивый было проще, чем стать объектом приложения радости Рыжего Вепря.

Вечером рыжий ждал на ступенях адмиралтейства и, подойдя к Адальберту, буркнул себе под нос:  
\- Пойдемте.  
Фаренхайту показалось, что встречающий чуть покраснел.  
\- Куда?  
\- Ко мне, - Биттенфельд покраснел совершенно отчетливо, но, сжав руки в кулаки, – выпалил: - У меня есть специальная мазь, для лечения кожных повреждений. Матушка делала. - На последних словах выражение лица Биттенфельда ощутимо потеплело.

"Надо было отказаться", - думал Адальберт, заходя в холостяцкую квартиру. "Надо было отказаться", - твердил он про себя, разувшись и пройдя в колоссальную гостиную, обставленную тяжелой дубовой мебелью. "Надо было отказаться", - думал он, когда его усадили в огромное кресло, в котором гость просто утонул. "Надо было..." - повторял про себя, когда Биттенфельд сел рядом на пол и, развязав холстяной мешочек, достал оттуда банку с нежно-желтым содержимым.  
\- У вас нет аллергии на прополис? - Биттенфельд замер.  
\- Не должно быть... - Фаренхайт чувствовал себя неуютно. Он казался себе очень маленьким, хотя не мог не отметить, что хозяину меблировка подходила идеально. Такая же массивная, как и сам Биттенфельд. Адальберт, возможно тоже мог бы чувствовать себя лучше, если бы залез в кресло с ногами, но приличия не позволяли. Так же как не позволяли присесть на подоконник, а еще лучше - забраться на него с ногами, как в детстве, читая или наблюдая за машинами и людьми за окном.  
\- Понимаете, - рыжий адмирал чуть замялся, будто ему было неудобно об этом говорить. - У матушки есть пасека. Она хотела, чтобы и я занимался медом...  
Перед мысленным взором Адальберта предстал пушистый, черный с рыжим Биттенфельд, перелетающий с цветка на цветок. Черный с рыжим - примерно такой, как сидел сейчас рядом с ним. Бубнящий себе под нос равномерным гулом, о меде, пчелах, пасеке. О том, что только рамки таскать и годен, а самих пчел как матушка, не чувствует, поэтому пошел в армию. Но матушку очень любит, и в меде разбирается, что Адальберт правда останется попить чай с медом. У него очень вкусный и полезный. Разнотравье. Что прополис - лучшее средство от всего и если несколько дней наносить крем на его основе, то заживет очень быстро.  
Не замолкая, Биттенфельд раскладывал блюдечки, ложечки и, сам не заметив, Адальберт следил за этим как за священнодействием. Попавший под очарование приготовлений, безропотно разрешил нанести мазь на запястье. Его рука снова казалась почти детской в ладонях Биттфенфельда. Было немного страшно, что сейчас Фриц-Йозеф разгневается на что-нибудь, и сожмет пальцы, переломав. Не со зла, а просто не рассчитав сил. Но, видимо, хозяин тоже чувствовал себя неловко, и прикосновения были подчеркнуто аккуратными, ласкающими. Нежно пахнущий мусс втерли сначала в поврежденное место на одной руке, спускаясь к ладони, пальцам. Руки разогрелись, и тепло приятно разливалось по телу. Кисти Биттенфельд разминал чуть энергичнее, но потом, спохватываясь, снова переходил к мягким втирающим поглаживаниям. Фаренхайту стоило сказать, что не стоит, но массаж оказался настолько приятным, что сил прервать его Адальберт в себе не нашел. Более того, хотелось даже сказать, что он не фарфоровый, не сломается, что можно так не беречь его пальцы, но внимание было настолько неожиданным, что Фаренхайт даже разочарованно вздохнул, когда лечебную мазь втерли сначала в другое запястье, а потом - в кисть. Процедура была закончена. Ладоням было горячо, хотя, кажется, сейчас было горячо всему телу, включая щеки.  
Чуть помедлив, Фриц-Йозеф выпустил его ладонь, и сказал, усиленно глядя не на мужчину, сидящего в кресле, а на баночки и прочие приспособления, которые начал быстро собирать:  
\- Вам лучше прямо сейчас не выходить на ветер, пока руки разогреты. Давайте я чай принесу.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо ответил Фаренхайт. Рукам действительно стало легче. Только почему-то настигало жуткое чувство неловкости. В том числе от того, что они на "вы".

Сервировочный столик казался неуместно хрупким и стеклянным в общем брутальном интерьере. Поймав удивленный взгляд, Биттенфельд покраснел.  
\- Подарок. Не обращайте внимания.  
Фаренхайт спешно переключился на красивую банку, наполненную янтарной жидкостью. Фриц-Йозеф грузно опустился в большое кресло. Ему, кажется, тоже было не очень привычно.  
\- Может быть, на "ты"? - набравшись смелости, спросил Фаренхайт, тщательно себя контролируя, чтобы не забраться глубоко в кресло, поджав ноги. Некстати подумалось, что они бы и вдвоем уместились в нем легко.  
\- Хорошо, - быстро согласился хозяин дома. Смотрите... смотри, хороший мед - тягучий, льется медленно, плавно. Можно рисовать узоры, и они не исчезнут сразу. А еще он должен чуть щипать язык.  
Адальберт послушно попробовал мед. Он оказался очень душистым и слишком сладким. Срочно пришлось запить. А вот красивые линии, которые можно было рисовать в маленькой вазочке, - завораживали. На просвет мед начинал играть, как янтарь. И цвет очень напоминал цвет глаз хозяина дома.  
Они сидели долго, разговаривая, сбивались на «вы», улыбались друг другу, и Фаренхайт все-таки поджал ноги. Ему нравилось греть чашку в ладонях, улыбаться Фрицу-Йозефу и смотреть, как исчезают узоры, оставленные медом.  
Уходить не хотелось, но чай был допит, а мед съеден. В дверях Биттенфельд сказал очень серьезно:  
\- Ты завтра обязательно приходи. Надо каждый день мазать. Тогда пройдет быстро.  
Фаренхайт кивнул. Можно было бы просто попросить мазь с собой, но очень хотелось, чтобы ему снова сделали массаж кистей. И чтобы снова было горячо.

***  
С некоторым разочарованием смотрит Адальберт на собственные запястья. Они зажили практически на глазах, и больше не будет повода приходить в гости. И сегодня, в общем, правильно было бы не приходить. Но так не хочется прерывать эту сложившуюся традицию. Этот обязательный вечерний чай, частенько переходящий в ужин.  
Он уже сам проходит в комнату и привычно забирается с ногами в кресло. Биттенфельд так же привычно садится рядом, и непонятно, как можно было принять его за шмеля. Скорее за огромного тигра. Неудивительно, что именно такое название он выбрал для своего флагмана.  
Они молчат оба, и Фриц-Йозеф аккуратно берет белые пальцы в ладонь, проводит подушечками по тонкой коже. Адальберту страшно пошевелиться. Чуть более резкий вздох - и очарование рассыплется осколками битого стекла.  
Биттенфельд подносит запястье к лицу, шумно втягивает воздух.  
\- Пахнет... приятно.  
Так просто - чуть разжать пальцы, и они коснутся щеки. Самыми кончиками уколются об отросшую к вечеру щетину. Фриц-Йозеф наклоняет голову, и лицо ложится в ладонь. Он очень легко прикасается губами к запястью. Замирает, ожидая ответной реакции, потом рывком поднимается себя с пола и целует Адальберта. Сначала легко, потом глубже. Тому кажется, что над ним нависает скала, пытаясь раздавить, но хозяин крепко уперся руками в подлокотники и не дает себе опуститься ниже. Фаренхайт сам обнимает его за шею, притягивая.

Потом, снова - странное неловкое прощание. Выбежавший следом, чтобы проводить, Фриц-Йозеф. Неспешная прогулка в молчании. А на следующий день Фаренхайта снова встречают на лестнице. И снова чай, тягучий золотой мед, ловящий на себя отблики огня. Битенфельду нравится, когда горит камин. Он любит сидеть на полу и, с вниманием огромного кота, смотреть, как вытанцовывает струйка меда, стекающего в блюдце.  
Они иногда говорят много. Тогда Биттенфельд взрывается, меряет шагами комнату, размахивая руками, а иногда молчат. Но Адальберт часто чувствует пристальное, осторожное любопытство. И нежные прикосновения к шее, запястьям.

***  
Сегодня они сидят так, как больше всего нравится Адальберту. Чтобы за плечами - раскаленной каменной стеной - грудь Биттенфельда. С ним безопасно и спокойно. Жарко, от прикосновений. Может быть, это мёд подогревает кровь, но скорее просто сейчас Фаренхайт себя ощущает этой дразнящей медовой струйкой, изгибающейся по прихоти дегустатора.  
Бывает ли белый мед? Определенно должен быть. Плотный, густой, как его собственное тело, откликающееся на прикосновения.  
Поцелуй в раскрытую ладонь: Биттенфельд пробует его на вкус.  
Сладко?  
Сладко.  
Не растаять бы в горячих руках, не просочиться бы в землю. Или просто, обернуться вокруг золотистой душистой мазью.  
Адальберт готовит себя этим вечером, как лекарство.  
Если бы можно было сварить в ведьмином котле стон удовольствия, тяжелое дыхание, испарину на плечах, треск камина, липкий след на груди, который кажется золотистым. Если бы было можно дать мази остынуть, добавить щедрой горстью истому, объятие, торопливый поцелуй перед выходом.  
Впрочем, может лучше добавить солнечное утро и пробуждение - вместе?  
Дать настояться колдовскому вареву в тяжелом чугунном котле, разлить по банкам и использовать этот воздушный легкий мусс памяти, когда заболят старые раны.  
Если бы, когда придет беда, Фаренхайт смог нанести его своей рукой!  
А так - два флакона памяти: себе да ему. И не думать о том, что будет, когда придет срок.


	3. Рыбалка

Упоительное летнее утро, когда уже не слишком рано и воздух начинает прогреваться, но еще и не пекло. Костер почти догорел, но Биттенфельд все равно подбросил еще сучьев. Штаны Адальберта просыхать отказывались, а вешать их совсем близко к огню не хотелось. Был риск, что тогда Фаренхайту придется идти домой в трусах. Желания выставлять эти ноги на всеобщее обозрение у Фритца-Йозефа не было ни малейшего.  
Штаны намокли при печальных обстоятельствах. С самого утра, закатав штаны, адмиралы полезли в ледяную воду в поисках шитиков. Личинок было сказано искать в камышах, и клев обещали сумасшедший.  
Тщательно сдерживая ругательства, они полезли на мелководье. Нет, попытка накопать червей была предпринята еще накануне, но червей в округе не было. Ни одного. Можно было пригнать всех Черных Улан но и они максимум распахали несколько гектар под посев, так и не достигнув результата. А местный старожил про личинки ручейника рассказывал с предыханием, ставил их не ниже опарышей, а потом углубился в технические детали по поводу крючков и способов хранения, которые Биттенфельд, в свою очередь, честно пропустил мимо ушей.  
Они приехали на несколько дней и хранить опарышей не собирались. По хорошему купаться они тоже не собирались, но азарт взял свое.  
Ноги утопали в иле, все время казалось, что вот-вот напорешься на незаметную в воде ветку, Фернхайт радостно встряхивал серебряными волосами, когда находил очередное маленькое убежище.  
Нашли они не много, штук десять, но больше и не надо. И когда уже выбирались на берег, нога Адальберта соскользнула с осклизлой от тины коряги и он, неловко взмахнув руками, приземлился прямо в воду.  
Нет, конечно же Фритц-Йозеф сразу кинулся вниз, но было уже поздно. Фаренхайт был мрачен, штаны мокры насквозь, а большая часть ценной добычи осталась на дне.  
Хорошо, что сушняка было много, а Биттенфельд, немного рисуясь вчера опытом походов, взял с собой спички.  
Через несколько минут костер запылал ярко, но, не доверяя пламени, Биттенфельд подтянул к себе голые адальбертовы ноги, чтобы согреть. Так было надежнее. Почти сразу Фарнехайт прижался остальными частями тела и его удобно было обнимать целиком.  
К глубокому разочарованию рыжего адмирала, скоро воздух начал прогреваться, а Фарнехайт оттаял окончательно, намекнув, что целью их раннего подъема, было не отогревание у костра.  
С тяжелым вздохом Биттенфельд, настроившийся на быть может более прагматичное продолжение посиделок у огня, встал и поплелся наживлять этих прокляты шитиков на не менее проклятые крючки. Несомненным успехом было то, что он не насадил себя, о чем не применул язвительно сообщить Адальберт. У него процедура получилась с первого раза и личинка продолжала выглядеть личинкой, а не жертвой бессмысленной жестокости.  
В ходе короткой перепалки, немного стесняясь, Фаренхайт все-таки признался, что недалеко от дома было озеро, и они часто бегали с соседскими мальчишками рыбачить. Пусть это и не поощрялось родителями, хотя от свежей рыбы они не отказывались никогда.  
После шквала вопросов о том, как забрасывать удочку и куда лучше встать, Фарнехайт порозовел окончательно и признался, что толком ничего не помнит. А еще ему кажется, что дома просто рыбы было много, поэтому и ловилась она чуть не руками. А тут он скорее бы поставил садок на ночь, и утром проверил. Биттенфельдом эта идея была отметена как не спортивная.  
Первые пол часа Фритц-Йозеф честно гипнотизировал взглядом поплавок, вторые - соседа, потом встал, чтобы размяться, и когда уже начал нервно нарезать круги в нетерпении, Фаренхайт сдался, согласившись, что сегодня клева не будет.  
Многострадальные штаны так толком и не высохли, только приобрели устойчивый запах дыма. Но Адальберт уперся и сказал, что они не мокрые, а влажные, и что на нем досохнет, а сам он приметил еще по дороге на озеро магазинчик с “живой рыбой”. Может быть там им помогут. Мысль об этом маленьком обмане пришлась Биттенфельду по душе, особенно учитывая, что там, наверно, можно было бы взять сразу потрошеную. У Фаренхайта эта идея не вызвала бурного одобрения, но он политкорректно предложил оставить обсуждение до непосредственно покупки. И только вскользь заметил, что в реках и озерах все-таки чаще водится нечищенная рыба.


	4. Болеть вредно

Горло саднит, в - глазах песок. Жарко, но ладони неприятно холодные.  
Биттенфельд устало закложил страницу пальцем и откинулся на подушку.  
Ему осточертело болеть. Его раздражала собственная беспомощность. Страшно выводило из себя то, что устает как ребенок или какая-то маленькая собаченка, которая побегает с часик, а потом падает спать.  
И он так же: встать, вяло побродить по квартире и снова рухнуть на диван.  
Фритц-Йозеф лениво пощелкал пультом, но телевизор смотреть не хотелось. Картинки сменялись слшком быстро для набитой ватой головы, а вот читать было удовольствие. Взгляд размеренно скользил по строчкам, выхватывая яркие детали историй. Сюжет, заложенный автором, уплывал от сознания, но можно было строить свой. Раз за разом перечитывая одну и туже строку, просматривать то, что таилось за ней.  
С хрустом потянувшись, Фритц-Йозеф закрыл лицо разворотом и задремал. Собственные истории можно было смотреть и во сне. А всем известно, что сон - лучшее лекарство.

Снилось странное. Море, которое он виделтолько вунигах. Бездонная вечность вселенной не в счет. Качающаяся палуба мачтового судна, его ребята, в черном, под черным флагом, берущие на абордаж какую-то шхуну. Запах древесины, смолы разгоряченной солнцем, и восхитительный приз, в камзоле украшенном богатым серебряным шитьем, которое так элегантно подходило под цвет волос. Приз был в меру печален, вмеру строптив и невозможно притягателен.

Болезненная дрема, больше походящая на забытье, была прервана резко, но приятно. Светом, через закрытые веки. Прохладной ладонью на лбу.  
Не открывая глаз, Биттенфельд схватил пришедшего за руку, и повалил на себя. Вот теперь, под обиженное сопение, можно и открыть глаза.

Адальберт смотрит хмуро, опасно отставив пакет на вытянутой руке.  
\- Ты же болен.  
\- Очень болен, - соглашается Биттенфельд. Он действительно паршиво себя чувствует, но это не повод пытаться бдеть его покой и постельный режим. - Но я даже знаю какое лекартсво мне поможет.  
\- И не думай, - Фаренхайт предельно серьезен. Серые брови нахмурены. - У тебя температура. Надо лечиться. - Адмирал готов немедленно пустить в ход всю аптечку, приобретенную им по этому поводу.  
Биттенфельд скривился. С его точки зрения достаточно было отлежаться денек-два, а пить химию, которой там полный пакет.... как-нибудь без него.  
\- Надеюсь там хоть что-то надо принимать после еды?  
\- А ты что, так и не ел? - опешив уточняет Адальберт. - Я же пециально оставил с вечера.  
Биттенфелд пытался что-то есть, и вполнеуспешно, но ему очень хочется загнать Фаренхайта на кухню. Почему что в переднике он кажется очень милым.  
\- Ел. Но я не могу есть один раз в день.  
Фаренхайт задирает бровь. Если рыжий адмирал капризничает и требует паек, значит он явно идет на поправку. Но ничего питательнее бульона Фаренхайт ему сейчас не даст.

Дел на пол минуты: достать кастрюлю, налить в чашку бульон, да поставить греться. Обернувшись Адальберт с грустью посмотрел на Фритца-Йозефа и исчезающий в его ненасытной утробе кусок пиццы, которую Адальберт прихватил для себя по дороге, чтобы перекусить на ходу.  
\- Я тебе оставил, - изрек Биттенфельд с набитым ртом, но от понурого взгляда Фаренхайта ему стало неуютно. Пришлось добавить примерительно. - Ну давай еще закажем.  
\- Давай, - грустно ответил Адальберт. Он в общем уже настроился именно на этот кусок еды, но надо было думать, оставляя за спиной голодного Улана и беззащитную пицу.

Биттенфельд ушел отлеживаться дальше и оформлять доставкупродуктов, продемонстрировав при этом возмутительно аппетитную задницу, обтянутую боксерами.  
Адальберт тяжело вздвздохнул. Он кровь износу должен впихнуть в этого нежелающего лечиться вепря что-то, что поможет ему быстрее справиться с болячкой. Долго выносить такого капризного соседа нехватит даже ангельского адальбертового тепения. Особенно если сосед продолжит носить провокационно обтягивающее белье.


	5. Рожица

Фритц-Йозеф с удовольствием вытянулся на кровати, прямо поверх покрывала и так и не сняв ботинки. Укоризненный взгляд соседа он демонстративно проигнорировал. Кровать Биттенфельда. Он что хочет то и делает. Сосед вздохнул, но ничего не сказал.  
Вообще рыжый считал что ему повезло: факультет, пусть и не самый престижный, но и не из последних; общага - вообще мечта и сказка. Его пугали комнатами на четверых, где на самом деле влезло бы не больше двух кроватей, замызганной кухней, да душевой - в конце раздолбанного коридора. Тут все было свежеотремонтированно, чистенько, аккуратненько, до института не далеко и сосед, что приятно, тихоня. Наверняка ходить будет на все и лекции даст списать. Не то, чтобы Биттенфельд был с самого начала настроен прогуливать... но прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что на первые, а уж тем более нулевые пары подниматься будет с трудом.

Адальберт, так звали соседа, действительно оказался мирным, безпроблемным, девиц не водил, много не пил, занимался усиленно. Еще бы, плохо бы занимался, то вылетел бы с бюджета. Он пытался и Фритца-Йозефа будить по утрам, но как-то, применив последнее средство, содрал одеяло. После чего смутился, покраснел и больше таких попыток не предпринемал, что Биттенфельда радовало. Утренние сны ему нравилось досматривать до конца.  
Категорически рыжему студенту не нравилось только одно. Фаренхайт голодал. Степендия - штука быстрокончающаяся, денег ему из дома присылали явно не много. Халтуры в виде рефератов и задач были, но на первом курс обширную клиентуру ненаберешь. Биттенфельд пытался как-то помочь, но Адальберт предпочитал его учить, а не делать задачи за него, а обленившимся работающим старшекурсникам делать курсовики еще не мог.  
В принципе Биттенфельду даже нравилось, когда они садились вместе за крошечный стол, и Адальберт долго, внятно ему рассказывал. Иногда гневно хлопал длиннющими девчоночьими ресницами, потом вздыхал и объяснял еще раз. С самого начала. Быстро, толково. Так, что претворяться непонимающим не получалось.  
Еще Фритцу-Йозефу нравилось как сосед готовит. Вернее ему не нравилось, как у того выпирают ребра. Парень определенно питался лунным светом, а свободные денги тратил на тряпки. Впрочем денег у него явно было не очень много. Так или иначе, но Биттенфельд регулярно себя баловал тем, что тыкал пальцем в грудь взбешенному сокурснику, выдавал пакет с продуктами, и валился на кровать со словами: “Сегодня я устал. Готовишь ты”.  
Наверняка Фаренхайт считал это дедовщиной, но Биттенфельду было плевать. Во-первых усадить соседа есть им же приготовленное, в качестве “платы за работу” было проще, а во вторых, тот явно в любом случае еду пробовал. Ну и вообще, Фаренхайт в переднике был мил и трогателен. Его вообще хотелось потрогать. Может быть даже посадить на колени...  
Вообще из-за смазливого соседа Биттенфельду было даже не привести девушку. Обниматься при третьем не было никакого желания, да и подходящих никак не встречалось. Биттенфельд с неодобрением покосился на задницу парня, стоя дописывающего какое-то уравнение. Задница была весьма поджарой, с симпатичной рожицей на трусах. Рожица заговорщецки подмигнула, когда Фаренхайт переступил с ноги на ногу. Фритц-Йозеф вздохнул и отвернулся лицом к стене. За стеной совокуплялись. Громко и с удовольствием. Слышимость все-таки иногда была слишком хорошей. Накрывшесь подушкой с головой, Биттенфельд попытался уснуть.

Проблема у соседа возникла один раз. Да и не проблема вовсе. Так, маленькая стычка. Биттенфельд как-то задержался после занятий, потом постоял с ребятами попил пива, а потом побрел обратно в общагу. Фаренхайта с приятелем он приметил изделека. Адальберт шел повесив голову, а спутник периодически останавливался и тряс его за плечи. Когда до общежития оставалось совсем чуть, произошло странное. Фаренхайт скинул с себя руки, гневно блеснул глазами и оттолкнул сопровождающего. Тот коротко замахнулся, но не успел. Фритц Йозеф руку перехватил не дав ударить. Еще чего, чобы его сосед ходил с расквашеным носом.  
Нападавший отношений выяснять не стал, только злобно сплюнул, попав Биттенфельду на ботинок, что Фритц-Йозеф великодушно проигнорировал, и удалился.  
Повинуясь кивку Фаренхайт поплеся следом за рыжим приятелем. Чтобы разрядить обстановку Биттенфельд взъерошил волосы соседа по комнате и приобнял его за плечи.  
\- Из-за девушки поссорились?  
Фаренхайт вывернулся из объятия и посмотрел с какой-то иронией.  
\- Не так чтобы из-за девушки.  
Биттенфельд подумал и обозвал себя последним идиотом. Про себя конечно же. В общем ориентацию сосед никогда особо не скрывал, другой вопрос что ему, Фритцу-Йозефу какое вообще до этого дело?  
\- Не напрягайся так. Мне-то какая разница. Будет нужна помощь - скажешь.  
\- Сам справлюсь, - процедил Фаренхайт, но от руки, снова взъерошевшей волосы не увернулся.

До нового года оставалось совсем чуть-чуть. Фаренхайт закопался в учебе и подработках так, что стал бледнее и некормленней обычного. Биттенфельд, уже купивший все подарки и в общем разделавшийся с зачетами, маялся в их комнатке.  
Рожица с трусов заговорщецки подмигнула.  
Биттенфельд отвел глаза. Привычка Фаренхайта ходить в одном белье несколько раздражала. Если бы Адальберт был его молодым человеком, то Фритц-Йозеф запретил бы ему ходить где-то, кроме этой комнаты в одних трусах, и уже тем более решать задания стоя, просто облокотившись локтями на столешницу.  
Направление, куда утекла его мысль Биттенфельду не понравилось. Особенно не понравилось ему предположение, что Фаренхайт может расхаживать в одних трусах где-то еще.  
Обернувшись на мрачного соседа, Фаренхайт задумчиво прикусил ручку и снова вернулся к рачетам.  
Адальберт, посасывающий кончик ручки оказался последней каплей, и Биттенфельд в один прыжок оказался рядом.  
Нос уперся в шею рядом с ухом так, как будто ему было там самое место, руки замерли на резинке трусов.  
Фаренхайт вздрогнул от прикосновения, потом резко развернулся и прошипел злобно.  
\- Если я голубой, это не значит, что сплю со всеми подряд и меня можно просто так лапать.  
Биттенфельд сосредоточенно принюхивался к волосам Фаренхайта, поэтому ответил не сразу.  
\- Ну все-таки мы пол года живем вместе. Не случайная встреча.  
Задница Фаренхзайта очень удобно ложилась в ладони, ее было приятно мять, и вообще, когда Адальберт стоял лицом было не менее замечаттельно, чем когда он стоял спиной. Фаренхайт активных попыток вырваться не делал. Вялое вопротивление терялось на фоне уже заметного возбуждения.  
Тем не менее студент выдавил из себя.  
\- Мог бы хотя бы поухаживать сначала, приличия ради.  
Биттенфельд даже на секунду оторвался от покусывания аккуратного уха. Как ухаживают за мужчинами он представлял себе с трудом.  
\- Может быть сходим в бар, выпьем пива? - ляпнул Фритц-Йозеф первое, что пришло в голову.  
\- Послезавтра, - прозвучал безапелляционный ответ. - Я должен дооделать работу, - извиняясь добавил Фаренхайт.  
Со вздохом разочарования Биттенфельду пришлось убрать руки и рухнуть обратно на кровать. Фаренхайт снова вернулся к задаче. Рожица на трусах заговощецки подмигнула сначала одним, потому вторым глазом. Накрывшесь подушкой с головой, Биттенфельд попытался уснуть.


	6. Свиданка

В баре был приятный сумрак, добротные деревянные столы, и несколько экранов. К ужасу Фритца-Йозефа Фаренхайт выбрал высокую стойку с неудобными барными стульями. Нет, Адальберту на них было наверняка удобно, а Биттенфельду мешали ноги, и вообщем конструкция выглядела неустойчиво. Вальяжно развалиться бы не получилось. Но в конце концов, если Адальберту наиболее комфортно сидеть именно так, то Биттенфельд утешится тем, что поставит свой стул вплотную, небрежно отметив, что так лучше видно экран. Через несколько минут начнется трансляция хоккейного матча.  
Полупрозрачный от худобы студент ограничился бокалом пива и гренками с сыром и чесноком. Биттенфельд выбрал пиво - два раза, чтобы не ждать долго; крылышки, мясную тарелку и, покосившись на спутника, крылышки еще раз.  
\- В тебя столько влезет? - язвительно поинтересовался Адальберт, когда заказ принесли.  
\- В нас - влезет, - уверенно ответил Биттенфельд. - Знаешь, отец рассказывал байку, когда в студенческие годы они куда-то ездили на каникулы, денег не было, языка страны, где были - не знали... короче в кафе выбрали самое дешевое что было.  
\- И что это оказалось? - бросил Адальберт равнодушно. Он медленно цедил пиво, явно планируя растянуть бокал на вечер.  
\- Подставки под тарелки. Горячие блины, чтобы посуда не остывааи, - Биттенфельд выдвинул блюдо с крылышками на середину. - Ешь давай.  
\- Не хочу, спасибо.  
\- Ешь.  
Некоторое время крылья кочевали от одного к другому, пока Биттнфельд не совершил дерзкий обманный маневр, съев гренок.  
\- Теперь ты должен съесть крыло, - Фритца-Йозефа смущало, насколько напряженно сидит Адальберт. Тот зажался, кажется, окончательно, и свидание грозило превратиться в катастрофу. Но тут парень встряхнул пепельной челкой, улыбнулся, и вгрызся в крылышко. Засмотревшись на трансляцию он задумчиво облизал сначала большой, потом указательный палец, вогнав Биттенфельда в краску. При это взгляд был невинней младенческого и рыжий таки не понял, его дразнили намерено или случайно.  
Больше проблем такого рода не возникало, кроме того, что Фаренхайт отказывался пить еще, ссылаясь на то, что быстро опьянеет. Тут Биттенфельд не смел настаивать, ему самому не нравилось, когда начинали спаивать нарочно.

Остаток вечера прошел без проблем. Бар поделился на две части, каждая болела за свою команду. Приятели выбрали нужную сторону, их хоккеисты вели в счете, и вообще игра была азартной. Они оба громко болели, и Фаренхайта можно было приобнять за плечи. В чисто дружеском жесте, конечно же. Скорее всего Адальберт не оценил если бы его стали целовать на глазах у всех.

Счет принесли быстро. Фритц-Йозеф, оставив деньги ушел на минутку, а, вернувшись, посерел. На столе лежала нет, не сдача. А половина суммы.  
Видимо Адальберт, воспользовавшись его отсутствием, взял половину оплаты на себя, поэтому и улыбнулся тогда, приняв решение наверно, а ведь место было не дешевым и удостоверившись, что Фаренхайт не будет изображать бедного родственника, Фритц-Йозеф не смотрел на стоимость заказываемого. Да, особо не шиковал, но и не отказывал себе в том, что захотелось. По его прикидкам, половина счета должны были пойти все доходы Фаренхайта с последнего заказа, и возможно с предыдущего тоже. То есть сосед опять перестанет есть.  
Биттенфельд был готов выть в голос, стучать кулаком по столу и трясти этого невозможного человека за шкирку.  
Гордая улыбка Фаренхайта, нашедшего, как ему казалось, оптимальный выход, поблекла. Биттенельд опять почувствовал себя последней скотиной. Видно же было, что Адальберту нравится самому расплачиваться, распоряжаться своими деньгами. И Фритцу-Йозефу надо было просто выбрать место попроще, а не пытаться заплатить самому и за все. "Вот был бы Фаренхайт девицей, такой бы проблемы не было!" - в сердцах подумал рыжий, молча сгребая деньги со стола и стараясь улыбаться как можно теплее, чтобы спутник успокоился.

***  
Они идут, едва касаясь друг друга плечами. Холодно, и Фаренхайт зябко прячет руки в карманы. Его куртка определенно не подходит только добежать от института до общежития, но не для долгих прогулок. А Биттенфельду возвращаться в комнату не хочется. Свидание прошло странно и кажется, что если они вернуться - вот так, то и жить будут как прежде. Просто соседями. А ему уже мало этого, обычного проживания на общих квадратных метрах.  
Увлечь спутника в подворотню, достать из карманов замерзшие руки, спрятать в собственной безразмерной куртке И кажется, что Фаренхайт не маленький, но поместятся два таки. Спросить тихо, в замерзшие губы.  
\- Ты не разрешил за себя заплатить, а поцеловать, разрешишь?  
Ладони ледяным прикосновением обжигают шею. Фаренхайт серьезен так, будто отвечает на вступительном экзамене. Смотрит сурово.  
\- Разрешу.  
И сам тянется на встречу, закрывая глаза. Ресницы - длиннющие, девичьи. А губы - такие же холодные, и Биттенфельд испытывает огромное удовольствие от того, что может их отогреть.


End file.
